Coaxial cables are commonly utilized in RF communications systems. Coaxial cable connectors may be applied to terminate coaxial cables, for example, in communication systems requiring a high level of precision and reliability.
Connector interfaces provide a connect/disconnect functionality between a cable terminated with a connector bearing the desired connector interface and a corresponding connector with a mating connector interface mounted on an apparatus or a further cable. Some coaxial connector interfaces utilize a retainer (often provided as a threaded coupling nut) that draws the connector interface pair into secure electro-mechanical engagement as the coupling nut, rotatably retained upon one connector, is threaded upon the other connector. Alternatively, connection interfaces may be also provided with a blind mate characteristic to enable push-on interconnection, wherein physical access to the connector bodies is restricted and/or the interconnected portions are linked in a manner where precise alignment is difficult or not cost-effective (such as the connection between an antenna and a transceiver that are coupled together via a rail system or the like). To accommodate misalignment, a blind mate connector may be provided with lateral and/or longitudinal spring action to accommodate a limited degree of insertion misalignment. Prior blind mate connector assemblies may include one or more helical coil springs, which may increase the complexity of the resulting assembly and/or require additional assembly depth along the longitudinal axis.